


First Meeting

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot, F/M, Selectively Mute Main Character, amaurot fic, but spoilers for shadowbringers, veeeeery pre-canon, wondrous tails 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: A tale of an almost forgotten old city.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759252
Kudos: 6





	First Meeting

He does _not_ enjoy meeting people. He prefers keeping to the solitude of his studies and the lights – the drifting, wayward souls – he can see about him. That’s all the company he needs…

Though of course Hythlodaeus would beg otherwise.

“At least give her a _chance_ ,” his best friend implores. “I promise you she isn’t like other girls.” This is something he’s told him before, and to be frank, Hades isn’t convinced. “And I mean that in the most literal sense! You’ll see.”

Oh, he is simply _teeming_ with excitement.

With a weary sigh, he follows his cloaked and masked friend. He can’t tell if Hythlodaeus’ excitement is mockery or genuine this time, and he’d be lying if he said he was keen on finding out which it was. _Nevertheless_ …he _supposes_ his other, _more important_ duties, can wait. For now.

Hythlodaeus does not lead him to the Akadaemia, as he usually does, but the park. Strike one, and he hasn’t even met the poor girl yet. His friend keeps on his babbling as they walk, arms occasionally sweeping to elucidate his point.

“At the very least, I’m certain you’ll agree — her soul is _fascinating_.” Finally — something that catches his interest. Hades can’t help but pause mid-step. Hythlodaeus rarely makes comment on someone else’s soul...much less how _interesting_ it is.

“...Why?” He can’t help himself.

“You’ll see!”

Hades can _hear_ the smug smirk in his’ voice. Despite his misgivings for where they’re going...he has to admit he’s quite _curious_. Hythlodaeus has, at the very least, one point.

She’s sitting upon a park bench as they approach, alone, though she stands up once she notices them.

The very first thing he notices is her _soul_.

He can’t — he can’t quite tell what colour it is. Is it blue? Or green? It seems to pulse and swirl before his eyes, cyan and teal blending together into something constantly changing and yet utterly unmistakable. He’s never seen a soul like hers before.

Loathe he is to admit it, Hythlodaeus was right. On _this_ account, at least.

“Hades, meet Persephone. Persephone, meet Hades.” His friend gives a tiny flourish of a bow as he gestures him closer.

“Right, ah...” Hades’ golden gaze flicks from Hythlodaeus to the girl named Persephone. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Her mouth is curved in a very slight smile, and while he can’t see the rest of her face for the cowl and the mask, somehow he can tell there’s no _malice_ behind the expression. But...she’s utterly silent.

Instead of speaking, she tilts her head ever so slightly at him. Perhaps deigning if she should speak to him at all? He finds himself growing a little irritated at her reticence; this is why he’s really not good at these social interaction things, he’d rather go back to staring at those lights...

And ignoring how pretty _hers_ is.

Clearly she thinks she’s too good to speak to him, and the implication has his proverbial hackles rising —

Abruptly, one of her hands sweeps up -- she holds her index and middle fingers together, as if signalling something. Then, her arm moves, an elegant arc -- and her hand leaves a trail of -- stardust and blooms behind it.

She writes in the air.

The words gleam with colour upon their dark background of pale twinkling stars. Brilliant blues, reds, greens -- so much colour amongst the sameness of the scenery around them.

> _Hello. It is nice to make your acquaintance, Hades._

The smile has never left her lips, and the amalgamation of pretty cursive and brilliant colours has faded before Hades can find his voice again.


End file.
